


Court Sorcerer

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Morgana confronts Arthur about why he hasn't made Merlin Court Sorcerer yet.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 55





	Court Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Morgana couldn't understand it. Surely Merlin couldn't be happy being so under appreciated. After all, the world knew now that he was a powerful sorcerer. She just couldn't understand why Arthur would again and again ignore the council's advice to just appoint Merlin as the Court Sorcerer already.

Considering the stupidity she knew men to possess, she decided to skip the subtle looks and prods and went straight for the kill. Admittedly, she could probably have chosen a better time than the crack of dawn, but she figured this was a question that Arthur wouldn't answer in the company of his manservant and there seemed to be no other time that they were apart.

Still, she almost abandoned her plan at the dark look her brother gave her. Even half-asleep, it was clear that Arthur had learned that glare straight from Uther. He let her in, though, however grudgingly and even offered her a place to sit.

“What d'you want?” he grumbled.

“I wanted to know why you won't give Merlin a proper court position.” Morgana said lightly, casually inspecting her fingernails for damage.

Arthur gaped at her. “And this couldn't wait a few hours!?”

“Well, it probably could have, but I figured you'd take about that long to actually answer and I wanted to give you plenty of time.”

“You...” he sighed, “does it really matter? Merlin would make a terrible noble, anyway. He's been here four years and still can't understand the basic nuances of the court.”

“Yes, but that's just Merlin. People have accepted that. They accept that he has a peasant's background and they accept that you turn to him for advice. And yet, you still continue to deny him the appointment of Court Sorcerer. Why?”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “It's not like he's _asked_ me to become Court Sorcerer.”

Morgana leveled him with a steady gaze. “Arthur, he shouldn't _have_ to ask. All of the King's Advisors, hell, all of the court believe that he should be Court Sorcerer. He clearly has the skills for it. But you won't appoint him. Why?”

“I don't...” Arthur's tongue flicked out to wet his lips in a nervous gesture. “It's not...” He hedged around, but Morgana would not relent. “It's not that I don't want to give him recognition,” he let out with a great sigh, looking rather defeated. “I just...I know how the court functions, Morgana. As Court Sorcerer, he'd have a whole set of duties around the castle, away from...” he trailed off, biting his lip.

Morgana blinked. She'd never seen Arthur so vulnerable, not in all the years she'd known him. “Away from you?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” He bit out. “I don't...Merlin is...a friend, an advisor, probably the closest person to me. I don't want to lose that,” his voice dropped to a whisper.

Morgana smiled. “I understand. I'll stop pushing the appointment. But Arthur,” she leaned forward and grasped his hand, “you might want to let him know that. It'd be best to avoid any misunderstandings between you two.” Arthur nodded and she rose, leaving the king just as the first rays of sunshine penetrated the ornate windows adorning the castle.


End file.
